Derrière le masque
by SalemaW
Summary: Le passé d'Akabane ou pourquoi un homme est devenu le terrible docteur Jackal. Les Get Backers et leurs amis rencontreront une jeune fille attirée par le Mugenjô... A telle un lien avec Akabane?
1. Rencontre

**Auteur :** et oui, toujours la même.

**Crédits :** personnages à leurs auteurs sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien.

**Rating :** T (+13)

**Couples : **Kazuki et Jûbei, probablement Ban et Ginji puis Shido je vais un peu l'embêter.

**Note :** j'avais envie d'inventer un passé à notre cher docteur Jackal… Le pauvre… Puis comme je n'apprécie que très moyennement Madoka, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une jolie personnage .

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Bonne lecture !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le Mugenjô, cet endroit maudit qui m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Dix ans ont passé mais je ressens encore le goût de la vengeance dans ma bouche. Un jour ils paieront de leur vie. Un jour, je les tuerais pour ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir d'hiver. Je me souviens très bien du visage des assassins. Leurs traits sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'entends encore leurs voix déclarant « le château infini vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes »… _

Oooooooooooooo

Alors que Shido et Kazuki discutaient joyeusement, Ban et Ginji se chamaillaient à propos d'une part de pizza. Natsumi tenta de les calmer en leur en proposant une autre mais Paul rappela alors l'immense dettes des Get Backers. Ce fut la clochette de la porte du café qui mit fin à leur querelle. Une jeune fille entra. Si son teint n'avait pas été hâlé, elle aurait pu postuler dans le rôle d'Alice au pays des merveilles ou dans un autre conte de fée. Elle n'était pas très grande et avait un joli corps. Elle portait une jupe rose à dentelles blanches et un débardeur assez court et assorti. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en deux nattes grâce à des rubans pastel. Ses yeux émeraude étaient simplement mis en valeur par un trait de crayon noir et son nombril était orné d'une pierre blanche. Elle sourit et s'avança vers les récupérateurs.

- Bonjour, c'est vous qui récupérez les objets perdus ?

Ban réajusta ses lunettes.

- Oui, mais nos prix ne sont pas abordables pour une gamine.

- Premièrement, la gamine elle a presque seize ans et deuxièmement vous ne savez absolument rien de mes moyens financiers.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a de la graine la petite.

- Et ça vous pose un problème peut-être ?

Sentant la tension monter, Ginji invita l'adolescente à s'asseoir à leur table et à énoncer sa requête.

- Je m'appelle Angela. Hier je me suis fait voler un collier auquel je tenais énormément. Mes parents me l'avaient offert pour mes cinq ans. Ce fut leur dernier cadeau commun puisque ma mère est décédée quelques mois plus tard. Je souhaite donc le récupérer à n'importe quel prix.

- Et connais-tu le voleur ? interrogea Kazuki.

- Oui, c'est mon ex petit ami. Il est le fils de Giovani Minato, un caïd de la mafia. Comme il connaît mon attachement à cet objet, il me l'a dérobé pour me faire revenir.

- La mafia ? répéta Shido.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- _Elle ressemble à une princesse, pas à une délinquante pourtant, _fut la pensée commune.

Le maître du Jagan écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Et comment comptes-tu nous payer ?

- Je peux vous faire une avance dès à présent grâce à mon argent de poche. Ensuite, je trouverais un petit boulot ou je vous rendrais des services. En effet, il est hors de question que je demande de l'argent à mon père. Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça, il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Je t'engages si tu veux, proposa Paul.

- Volontiers.

Midô soupira.

- Très bien, les Get Backers acceptent la mission. Attends nous ici bien sagement.

- Merci beaucoup.

Ooooooooooooo

Kurodo Akabane marchait silencieusement vers son but. Il tenait fermement un bout de papier à la main et soupira. Il détestait faire les courses mais il devait bien s'y plier. Lui, comme tous les êtres humains avaient besoin de se nourrir. Il entra dans la superette sous le regard inquiet des autres clients.

- Bonjour Akabane-san.

- Bonjour.

La caissière était une vieille femme qui connaissait le docteur depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle était l'une des seules à connaître ce qu'il se cachait derrière le terrible docteur Jackal.

Oooooooooooooo

Contre toute attente, les Get Backers réussirent très facilement leur mission. [Je ne la détaille pas car ça n'a absolument aucun intérêt pour la suite de l'histoire. Ils restituèrent à la jeune fille son collier. C'était une chaîne en or blanc où pendait un cœur avec des ailes d'ange. A l'arrière était gravé « pour notre premier petit ange ».

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de me l'avoir rapporté.

- C'est notre travail !! sourit Ginji.

- Vous avez l'air tous gentils ! Je suis heureuse de travailler ici.

Shido jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était vraiment mignonne.

Oooooooooooooo

_Kurodo… Kurodo !!! _

Le docteur Jackal se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupit un moment sur son bureau après avoir rangé les courses. Son visage, sa voix, ces souvenirs… Tout ça le hantait encore aujourd'hui.

Ooooooooooooo

Alors que les Get Backers discutaient avec Shido et Kazuki, Angela observait pensivement le Mugenjô qui se dessinait au loin. Le Mugenjô, cet antre maudit… Ce fut Natsumi qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Angela, ça va ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Pourquoi fixes-tu ainsi le château infini ? l'interrogea le tisseur.

- Pour rien…

Elle baissa ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	2. Rosa Mevadez

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre « _italique_ »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **

- _Tu étudies dans le coin ? Je te vois souvent dans ce café._

- _Oui, je suis élève dans le lycée d'en face._

_La jeune serveuse sourit. Son uniforme blanc ressortait magnifiquement bien sur sa peau dorée et ses cheveux bruns._

- _Je m'appelle Rosa. Rosa Mevadez. Et toi ?_

- _Moi ?_

_Le jeune lycéen rougit un peu._

- _Je m'appelle Kurodo Akabane. Enchanté._

- _Moi aussi Kurodo !!_

_Il parut surpris qu'elle utilise déjà son prénom._

- _Ne fait pas cette tête voyons !! T'as quel âge ?_

- _Quinze ans._

- _Je suis plus vieille que toi d'un an alors je t'appelle comme je veux !! De plus, je ne suis pas japonaise et dans mon pays l'utilisation du prénom est courante._

- _Ah… Comme tu veux._

- _Appelle moi Rosa dans ce cas. Ca me ferait très plaisir !!_

_L'adolescent rougit de plus belle. Jamais il n'avait vu une fille aussi jolie et aussi enjouée. Elle ressemblait à une fleur rare et exotique._

- _Rosa-san__, tu travailles ici tous les jours ?_

- _Oui !!!_

- _Je viendrais te voir alors._

- _Super !!!_

_Kurodo paya sa note et quitta le café à regret. Il desserra légèrement la cravate de son uniforme car il avait chaud. Bien qu'il soit dans une école mixte, il n'avait jamais eu de réelle petite amie. Il était juste sorti avec une ou deux filles à l'occasion d'une soirée. Rien de plus._

_Et chaque jour il retourna au petit café afin de parler à la serveuse. Chaque jour pendant un mois mais ce jour là fut différent._

- _Rosa-san_

- _Oui ?_

- _Tu… Tu voudrais bien que… Enfin, comment dire… Ca te dirait qu'on aille se promener quand tu auras terminé de travailler ?_

_La jeune fille sourit volontiers devant la grande timidité de son vis-à-vis._

- _Volontiers Kurodo. Je serais heureuse de te connaître mieux !!_

- _……… Moi, moi aussi… , bégaya t-il._**»**

****

****

Jackal balança une dizaine de scalpels dans le mur de son salon. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il de ça ? De sa rencontre avec elle ? Il jeta un œil sur l'un des cadres photos posé sur la cheminée et il l'envoya valser sur le sol. Pourquoi ??? Il sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte.

Oooooooooooo

Angela s'était assise à la table des Get Backers. Les deux garçons, tout comme Shido et Kazuki l'observaient silencieusement. Inlassablement, elle fixait le Mugenjô dont la sombre silhouette se dessinait au loin. Paul nettoyait le comptoir et Natsumi rangeait la vaisselle. Personne n'osait déranger la jeune fille dans sa contemplation. Ce fut Ban qui brisa le silence.

- Dis-moi gamine, pourquoi regardes-tu sans cesse le château infini ?

- Peu importe.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi et même si ce lieu t'intrigue, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher, ajouta Ginji.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

- Explique-nous alors, demanda gentiment le tisseur.

Angela retourna ses yeux verts emplis de tristesse vers l'extérieur.

- Ma mère est née là-bas, au Mugenjô. Sa famille, après avoir immigré clandestinement au Japon est allée y vivre. Elle y a grandi, entourée de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs. Un jour, quand elle avait environ quatorze ans, elle a réussi à s'échapper et à rejoindre le monde extérieur. Malheureusement, il y a à peu près dix ans, des hommes du Mugenjô sont venus l'assassiner dans notre appartement. Ils ont voulu lui faire payer le prix de sa liberté. Ses pourritures qui ont brisé ma famille, qui ont tué ma mère et enlevé ma petite sœur sont là-bas, quelque part. Ce soir d'hiver, ils nous ont volé notre bonheur et un jour je me vengerais. Un jour j'irais dans ce lieu maudit.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et le Beast Master posa une main sur son épaule.

- Même si c'est profondément injuste, tu ne peux rien y faire et tu n'es pas de taille à affronter quelqu'un sortit du Mugenjô.

- Comment le sais-tu ???

- Du calme Angela. C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Cet endroit est beaucoup trop dangereux, crois-moi.

- De plus la vengeance n'est pas forcément une solution, poursuivit Ginji. Le bonheur peut être récupéré tu sais.

- Va dire ça à mon père ! Malgré mes efforts, plus rien n'est comme avant. Il a changé définitivement. Quand ma mère est morte, il a perdu une partie de lui-même. Son cœur s'est brisé en milliers de morceaux qui ont été emportés par le vent du désespoir quand nous avons reçu l'avis de décès de ma petite sœur qui avait été enlevée.

- …

Personne n'osa faire de remarques à ce moment-là, tant ce récit était triste et dramatique.

Ooooooooooo

Jackal marcha un moment avant de s'arrêter devant les grilles d'un jardin public.

**« **

- _Kurodo, si on allait dans ce parc ? J'adore les crêpes du vendeur ambulant !!_

- _Si tu veux. Je t'en offrirais une si ça te fait plaisir._

- _Merci, t'es adorable !_

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Après avoir acheté leur goûter, ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Cette fin d'après-midi était vraiment agréable grâce au beau temps._

- _Tu vas faire quoi après le lycée Kurodo ?_

- _J'aimerais être médecin pour sauver les gens._

- _C'est un beau métier._

- _Oui. Mon rêve serait de pouvoir sauver le plus de vie possible._

- _Dans ce cas, poursuis ton but et deviens un bon docteur._

- _Oui, je ferais tout mon possible. Et toi Rosa-san, que vas-tu faire ?_

- _Tu sais, depuis que ma famille est arrivée au Japon, je ne suis pas allée à l'école. De plus, mon métier de serveuse me convient, alors je pense faire carrière. Toutefois, ce n'est pas aussi glorieux que médecin._

- _Et alors ?? Tu es une super serveuse !!_

_Elle se mit à rire sans raison apparente._

- _T'es vraiment trop mignon Kurodo. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un type aussi sympa et naturel que toi._

- _……… je pourrais dire pareil de toi. T'es vraiment hors du commun._

- _On est peut-être fait pour être ensemble alors ?_

_Un baiser. Le premier marquant le début de leur histoire._** »**

Akabane passa son chemin. Trop de souvenirs qui le hantaient. Trop de souffrance qui l'assaillait. Il devait se reprendre avant de se rendre à l'Honky Tonk pour une future mission.

Ooooooooooooo

- Regardez comme ma mère était belle.

Angela avait sorti une photo de son porte-feuille. On pouvait y voir une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans. Elle avait un joli teint doré et portait une robe blanche. Elle souriait joyeusement à l'objectif.

- Waouh !!! s'écria Ginji. Elle est super jeune.

- Oui, quand je suis née, elle avait dix sept ans et mon père tout juste seize.

- Elle a l'air très heureuse.

- Oui, mon père et elle était éperdument amoureux. Nous formions une belle famille.

Heaven mit fin à la conversation en entrant dans le café.

- Bonjour !!! J'ai une mission un peu spéciale pour vous quatre car vous serez accompagnés d'un transporteur.

- Peu importe. Tant que ce n'est pas l'autre psychopathe, grogna Ban.

- Ben si, justement.

Alors qu'il allait protester, la porte de l'Honky Tonk s'ouvrit sur une silhouette noire bien connue de tous.

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	3. Le père d'Angela

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tu vas être content Kazuki, j'ai aussi appelé Jûbei pour cette mission. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Le tisseur se contenta de rougir légèrement, ne laissant aucun doute sur la situation. Jackal entra dans l'Honky Tonk sous le regard méfiant et inquiet des autres.

- Dis-moi Heaven, pour l'avoir choisi lui ? Ce n'est pas le seul transporteur que je sache ! s'énerva Ban.

- Ecoute, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours refuser.

- …

Akabane s'approcha de la table en souriant étrangement. Ginji s'accrocha au bras de son chéri.

- Bonjour.

Ce fut autour de Jûbei d'entrer dans le café. Il rejoignit rapidement ses amis et s'assit à côté du tisseur. Kurodo, quant à lui, était resté debout près de la table.

- Vous ne vous asseyez pas ? s'étonna la belle intermédiaire.

- Si vous me le permettez…

- Attention, j'arrive !!!

Jackal tourna légèrement la tête afin d'être sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix. Les autres ne purent que grimacer en assistant au spectacle : prise dans son élan, Angela et son plateau (vide, heureusement) venaient de percuter le terrible docteur de plein fouet.

- Désolé monsieur.

- Monsieur ?

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard améthyste qu'elle connaissait si bien. Shido et Ban s'étaient levés, pensant qu'Akabane s'énerverait et tenterait de faire du mal à la jeune fille. Contre toute attente celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Ah ! C'est toi !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai une mission avec tes nouveaux amis.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !!!! Je ne savais pas que tu les connaissais !!

On pouvait clairement apercevoir une grosse goutte derrière la tête du docteur. Il tapota la tête de la jeune fille avec sa main droite.

- Et pour changer essaie de regarder où tu marches.

- D'accord !!!

Kurodo s'installa alors près des autres qui le regardaient, stupéfaits. Ce fut Midô qui osa interroger leur ennemi.

- Dis Jackal, depuis quand t'es si conciliant avec les jeunes filles ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Le maître du Jagan interpella alors la jeune serveuse.

- Dis-moi gamine, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses un mec pareil ?

- _En même temps son ex était dans la mafia, _pensa Shido.

- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Ginji, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pour toi.

L'adolescente pencha la tête et arrangea sa robe rose imprimée de fraises et de cerises. Elle resserra son ruban rouge et posa ses mains sur leur table.

- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

- Angie !

Jackal venait de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

- Désolé, je pensais que vous le saviez. Faut dire que je ne vous ais jamais dit mon nom de famille.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Vas-y, on t'écoute.

- Je m'appelle Angela Akabane.

- Hein ??? fut le cri de surprise général.

- Abrège, supplia Jackal.

- Et vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre ? se risqua Ginji.

- C'est mon papa !!

Elle sourit joyeusement à côté de son « papounet d'amour » qui restait stoïque malgré tout. Il avait l'habitude. Les autres s'étaient décrochés la mâchoire de stupéfaction. Comment une fille si mignonne, si gentille et dont les habits faisaient penser à Alice au pays des merveilles pouvait être la fille d'un psychopathe sanguinaire ? Ensuite, le récit de l'enfance d'Angela leur revint en mémoire. Alors ce père aimant dont le bonheur avait été brisé se serait lui ?

Oooooooooooo

**« **

- _Kurodo, attends-moi !!!_

- _Dépêche toi Rosa, on va arriver en retard pour le film si ça continue._

- _Désolé._

- _Ca fait rien._

_Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules._

- _Dis-moi, quelles sont tes origines ?_

_La jeune fille sourit._

- _Ma mère est sicilienne et mon père argentin._

- _Ca a donné un magnifique mélange._

- _Arrête !!!!_

- _Mais c'est la vérité. Et tu es née où ?_

- _Ici, à Tokyo. Quand mes parents sont arrivés au Japon, ma mère était enceinte de moi. Comme ils étaient étrangers et ne parlaient pas un mot de japonais, ils se sont réfugiés au Mugenjô._

- _Le Mugenjô ? C'est cette masse sombre et inquiétante que l'on aperçoit ?_

- _Oui, c'est ça. Tu sais, l'intérieur est encore pire que l'extérieur. J'ai réussi à m'échapper de là-bas, mais ma famille y est toujours. Parfois, je rêve de les revoir, mais j'ai peur de retourner dans cet endroit terrifiant._

- _Rosa…_

- _Tu sais j'ai deux frères aînés, une petite sœur et un petit frère. Avec moi, nous sommes sept et maintenant je suis toute seule._

- _Je comprends que ta famille te manque, mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne le seras plus jamais puisque je suis là._

- _Kurodo…_

_Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Aucun des deux n'auraient imaginé trouver la personne idéale, et pourtant… _

- _Et toi Kurodo ? D'où viens-tu ?_

- _De pas très loin. Je suis né à Kyoto, mais comme mes parents étaient malades, j'ai toujours vécu chez ma grand-mère, ici, à Tokyo._

- _C'est pour cette raison que tu as envie d'être médecin ?_

- _Probablement. La vie est un bien tellement beau et précieux, que j'aimerais savoir comment l'entretenir et, de ce fait, arriver à sauver des gens._

- _T'es un ange Kurodo._

_Il l'embrassa tendrement, ne sachant pas que répondre à ce compliment._** »**

Ooooooooooo

L'effet de surprise passé, Heaven leur expliqua la mission.

- Akabane doit transporter deux bijoux du dix-huitième siècle. Ceux-ci devront être remis à un client sur le prestigieux bateau de croisière, le « Neverland ». Quand à vous, vous devrez récupérer les trois coffrets chinois que possède ce même client. Une question ?

- Oui. Je peux les accompagner ? interrogea innocemment Angela.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider, remarqua la blonde.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir vous savez !!!

- C'est d'accord, trancha Akabane.

De toute façon, il était rare qu'il refuse quelque chose à sa fille chérie.

- Parfait. Kazuki, voici l'enveloppe contenant toutes les informations nécessaires. Bonne chance !

Angela attrapa son sac à dos en forme de lapin et suivie le petit groupe qui quittait l'Honky Tonk.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

- _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Rosa, nous sommes arrivés._

- _La mer !!! Tu m'as emmenée à la mer ! Merci Mon cœur ! Merci !!!_

_La jeune fille sautait dans tous les sens et se déchaussa. Elle courut dans l'eau et sa robe en voile blanc fut mouillée immédiatement._

- _Rejoins moi Kurodo ! Dépêche-toi !_

_Le lycéen sourit, enleva à son tour ses chaussures et ôta sa chemise. Il releva le bas de son pantalon et rejoignit sa petite amie._

- _C'est vraiment merveilleux !!!_

- _Pas autant que toi Rosa…_

_Un peu plus tard, à l'ombre d'un arbre._

- _Mon pauvre chéri, t'as attrapé un mauvais coup de soleil dans le dos._

- _…_

- _J'ai oublié que, contrairement à moi, tu craignais le soleil._

- _C'est__ pas de ta faute Rosa, ne t'en fait pas. Toi par contre, tu es encore plus bronzée que d'habitude._

- _Oui, et encore nous ne sommes pas restés exposés longtemps._

_Kurodo s'allongea sur le ventre, sur le sable et tourna la tête vers sa petite amie._

- _Tu me fais penser à une fleur exotique._

_Elle agita ses bras dans tous les sens en rougissant._

- _Arrête de me faire rougir !!!!!_

- _Trop mignonne !!_

_Ce fut dans des éclats de rire que se termina cette journée._** »**

**A suivre… Reviews ??? **

**Prochain chapitre :**** la mission et la suite des souvenirs de Jackal.**


	4. Un début de mission difficile

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Attendez !!! cria Angela.

Les autres se retournèrent et l'interrogèrent du regard. Ils étaient à peine à mi-chemin du port et ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le bateau.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? cracha Ban.

La jeune fille pointa du doigt un platane où un petit chaton noir était coincé.

- Regardez le pauvre bébé chat, il ne peut plus redescendre !!! Il faut absolument l'aider !!

- On n'a pas le temps, déclara Jûbei.

Akabane ne prit même pas la peine de faire une remarque, sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile. L'adolescente s'approcha de l'arbre d'un pas décidé et tenta d'y grimper. Jackal secoua la tête de désespoir.

- Shido, va l'aider s'il te plaît, elle va se faire mal.

Le Beast Master obtempéra volontiers et fut gratifié d'un magnifique sourire. Toutefois, Angela ne le quitta pas d'une semelle jusqu'au port et n'arrêtait pas de lui parler des animaux et du jardin botanique qu'elle aimait visiter.

- Dis Jackal, elle parle toujours autant ? interrogea Midô.

- Oui…

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le gigantesque paquebot se tenait majestueusement devant eux. Ils y pénétrèrent et purent constater le luxe de l'endroit. Alors qu'Angela et Ginji s'extasiaient, Shido, Kazuki, Jûbei et Ban se mettait d'accord sur le fait de ne commencer la mission que le lendemain matin. Kurodo, quant à lui, s'était accoudé à l'une des barrières de sécurité et observait l'horizon.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

- _La nuit est entrain de tomber Rosa, on devrait peut-être rentrer._

- _Pas tout de suite._

_La jeune fille s'était assise sur l'escalier en pierre devant la maison de la grand-mère d'Akabane. Son petit ami prit place à côté d'elle._

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ma belle ?_

- _Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de ta réaction._

- _Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ma puce._

- _Kurodo… Je suis enceinte…_

- _Hein ????_

- _Ecoute, je sais bien que nous sommes encore très jeune, mais…_

_Elle se mit à pleurer et le jeune homme l'enlaça._

- _Peu importe, ma grand-mère nous aidera, ne t'en fais pas. Au début ça sera probablement difficile mais nous nous en sortirons. Ensemble nous sommes invincible, tu t'en souviens ?_

- _Oui, tu as raison._

_Rosa tourna ses yeux vers les étoiles naissantes et tendit une main vers elle._

- _Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais qu'elle s'appelle Angela._

- _Oui, si tu veux. Ca sera parfait. _

- _Ca sera notre petit ange, un ange venu du ciel._

- _Oui, un merveilleux cadeau._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Kurodo fut tiré de ses pensées par ses coéquipiers qui lui expliquait que la mission ne commencerait que le lendemain matin à cause de l'heure tardive.

- Oui. Et j'espère que nous nous amuserons un peu…

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table afin d'étudier les informations contenues dans l'enveloppe.

- Notre client est Riko Anamiya, un puissant chef d'entreprise. Il souhaite récupérer les deux bijoux que transporte Akabane. En échange, il nous donnera ses trois coffrets. Toutefois, son concurrent direct, Kyo Monayo, est également présent sur ce bateau et est intéressé par ces cinq objets, résuma Kazuki. Chacun d'eux possède un important dispositif de sécurité composé d'hommes très entraînés dont certains possèdent quelques aptitudes particulières. Nous devrons être sur nos gardes.

- Ca promet d'être intéressant, sourit Jackal.

- Et on va en faire quoi de la gamine pendant qu'on bossera ?

Le maître du Jagan désignait Angela qui était occupée à observer la piscine dans laquelle se reflétait la lune. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kurodo. Après tout, c'était à lui de décider. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Angie, que souhaites-tu faire pendant que nous accomplirons notre mission ?

Elle tourna ses yeux verts dans sa direction et pencha la tête.

- Je vous accompagne, pourquoi ?

- _Je m'en doutais. _Okay.

Personne n'osa contester cette décision, malgré leur profond désaccord.

- Shido ?

- Oui ?

Il se retourna afin de faire face à la jeune fille qu'il trouvait vraiment très mignonne.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

- Euh si c'est faisable, oui…

- J'aimerais voir un corbeau de près. C'est mon animal préféré tu sais.

- C'est ça ton service ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Le Beast Master ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue innocente de la lycéenne. Il siffla et un corbeau se posa sur son épaule. Les yeux d'Angela brillèrent.

- Il est magnifique !!! Jamais je n'en avais vu un d'aussi près !! C'est fantastique !! Merci Shido !! Merci !!

Shido l'invita à caresser le plumage soyeux de l'oiseau. Un peu plus loin, des concierges commentaient la situation.

- C'est rare de voir Shido sourire ainsi, remarqua Kazuki.

- T'as raison, approuva Ginji. Depuis le début, ils s'entendent bien tous les deux.

Jackal, lui, observait la scène en silence. Peut-être qu'il permettrait à Shido de devenir proche de sa fille. Peut-être. Il leva la tête et vit la pleine lune se dessiner dans le ciel.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

_Alors que la pleine lune s'élevait lentement dans le ciel nocturne, Kurodo faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital._

- _Monsieur Akabane ?_

- _Oui ?_

_Le jeune homme portait un jean et une chemise imprimée de dragons bleus._

- _Votre fiancée vient d'accoucher. Votre petite fille est née. Félicitations._

_Kurodo se précipita dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée._

- _Rosa !_

_Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et retourna son attention vers le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Akabane s'en approcha mais n'osa pas le toucher._

- _Kurodo, c'est aussi ta fille._

- _Mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre._

- _T'apprendras mon amour._

_La grand-mère du jeune homme entra à son tour et en profita pour immortaliser l'instant avec son appareil photo. Kurodo s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda tendrement le bébé._

- _Bonjour Angela. Moi je suis ton papa !_

_Sa chérie ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air idiot._

- _Arrête de te moquer Rosa !!_

_Kurodo était devenu cramoisi._

- _Désolé, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas devenir un père complètement gâteux de sa fille._

- _… On verra !!!!_

_Rosa et la grand-mère sourirent, amusées, face à la mine faussement vexée du jeune homme. Celui-ci se pencha vers sa fille._

- _Bienvenue parmi nous petit trésor._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Cette nuit, ils dormiraient sur le pont, n'ayant pas les moyens ni la possibilité de faire autrement. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin un peu reculé, afin de ne gêner personne et discutèrent un peu car ils n'avaient pas réellement sommeil. Angela, quant à elle, courait autour de la piscine afin d'attraper un lézard. Jackal soupira.

- Trois…Deux…

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes Jackal ?

- Un…Trop tard.

La jeune fille venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol glissant. Akabane se leva, arrangea son chapeau et aida sa fille à se relever. Il la conduisit auprès des autres. Elle s'assit avant d'observer son genou blessé.

- Ca te fait mal ?

- Naan.

- Tant pis pour toi. Ca t'apprendra à faire l'idiote et à ne pas regarder où tu mets les pieds.

L'attitude du terrible docteur commençait sérieusement à les étonner. Depuis quand était-il si gentil ?

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** un problème pendant la mission.**

****


	5. Le jour où tout s'est brisé

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **

- _Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas de te marier ici ?_

- _Non, pas du tout. Pour moi, le plus important est de devenir ta femme. Le reste je m'en moque._

_Angela, âgée de deux ans, portait une jolie robe rose à volants et un chapeau assorti. Sa mère avait revêtu un kimono rouge et son père avait opté pour un pantalon beige et une chemise assortie. Le moine qui se tenait devant eux se racla discrètement la gorge avant de commencer à parler._

- _Comme vous me l'avez demandé, nous ferons très court._

- _Merci, sourit Akabane._

- _Je pourrais avoir les alliances ?_

_La grand-mère du futur médecin tendit les anneaux au moine et retourna à côtés de sa petite fille. L'été se révélait chaud et le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Les amoureux avaient décidé de s'unir sur la plage où leur histoire avait commencé. Le moine fit quelques déclarations avant de poser les éternelles questions aux fiancés. Ceux-ci passèrent leurs alliances et s'embrassèrent._

- _Je vous déclare mari et femme._

_Sur leurs anneaux avait été gravé « toi et moi pour l'éternité ». Angela sauta dans les bras de sa mère et félicita maladroitement ses parents. La vieille femme immortalisa à nouveau un instant magique de leur vie grâce à son appareil photo._** »**

Ooooooooooo

Jackal s'était réveillé et caressa l'anneau qu'il portait toujours. Ban assista à la scène et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ensuite, chacun émergea du sommeil. La mission aurait pu commencer immédiatement si…

- Ban-chan, j'ai faim !!!!

- Moi aussi, à vrai dire, poursuivit Angela.

Vaincus, tout le monde alla prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner.

- C'est quoi le plan ? interrogea innocemment la jeune fille.

Ce fut Kazuki qui décida de lui expliquer avec sa patience légendaire.

- Nous allons nous rendre dans la suite de Riko Anamiya afin de lui rendre son bien et de récupérer le reste.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous aviez parlé d'un concurrent, un certain Kyo Monayo. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il va essayer de s'emparer de tous les objets ?

- Nous aviserons en temps voulu. Pour le moment, rendons nous dans la suite de notre client.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le cinquième étage et ses suites plus luxieuses les unes que les autres. Ils frappèrent à la porte 505 et entrèrent. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir et était entouré de gardes à l'air mauvais. Akabane avança légèrement.

- Je suis venu vous apporter ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Merci.

- Et nous, nous sommes venus chercher vos coffrets.

Le client sourit étrangement.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai plus envie de m'en séparer et je ne souhaite donc pas récupérer les bijoux. Désolé.

- Mais enfin !! s'énerva Ban.

- Je peux vous proposer un marché.

- On vous écoute.

- L'échange aura bien lieu si vous me la laissez cette nuit. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

Il avait pointé un doigt en direction d'Angela et on pouvait clairement apercevoir battre une veine sur la tempe de Jackal.

- Oui, je vous donnerais les coffrets et reprendrais les bijoux uniquement si vous me prêtez la jolie demoiselle que voilà. J'ai un faible pour les adolescentes jeunes et innocentes.

En moins de deux il fut accroché au mur par des dizaines de scalpels. Akabane s'approcha dangereusement de lui, l'air mauvais. Il fit apparaître un autre scalpel et le plaça sous le cou de l'homme.

- Si vous n'étiez pas notre client, je vous jure que j'aurais fait de vous de la chair à pâtée. Faîtes encore une allusion salasse envers elle et je vous torturerais jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous achever. C'est clair ?

Le client déglutit difficilement.

- Oui….

- Nous reviendrons pour accomplir notre mission, que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

Jackal quitta la pièce, sur les nerfs. Les autres le suivirent et n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole, ayant trop peur de recevoir une attaque.

- Papa, attends !

Angela semblait assez embarrassée par la situation.

- Attends !

Akabane se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça.

- …

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

- Angela ?

- Oui Shido ?

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui… Il a tendance à me protéger un peu trop, mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ça part d'un bon sentiment.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

_Angela, quatre ans, était dans les bras de sa mère. Sa grand-mère se tenait à côté d'elles et portait Luna, un an, sur ses genoux. Toutes quatre étaient venues assister à la remise des diplômes. Sur l'estrade, le doyen de l'université ajusta ses lunettes._

- _A présent, j'ai l'honneur de remettre son diplôme de médecine au major de cette promotion : Kurodo Akabane !_

_Les quatre femmes de sa vie l'applaudirent et le jeune homme les rejoignit._

- _Ca y est Angela, papa est devenu docteur !_

- _Bravo papa !!_

_Grand-mère Akabane immortalisa de nouveau un instant de leur vie. Ce fut la dernière photo qu'elle eut l'occasion de prendre. Maya Akabane décéda une semaine plus tard, emportée par sa vieillesse._

- _Kurodo, je n'en n'ai plus pour très longtemps. Promets moi d'utiliser les techniques que je t'ai apprises pour protéger ta famille._

- _Je t'en fais la promesse grand-mère._

_La mamie ferma les yeux en souriant. Le jeune médecin fut énormément ébranlé par cette disparition mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y penser. Sa femme et ses filles avaient besoin de lui._** »**

Ooooooooooooo

Notre équipe de récupérateurs avait décidé d'utiliser la force, puisque la méthode pacifique n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors qu'ils faisaient demi tour, une femme percuta violemment Akabane et commença à l'insulter.

- Vous pourriez regarder où vous marchez ? Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Le carnaval c'est dans deux mois !!

Des scalpels apparurent dans sa main gauche alors que Ginji lui criait de ne pas la tuer. Jackal s'apprêta à lui ôter la vie quand une petite fille de cinq ans courut en pleurant dans les bras de la femme. La gamine se tourna vers le docteur.

- Ne tuez pas ma maman !! S'il vous plaît !!! Ne tuez pas ma maman !!!!

Les scalpels attérirent dans le pont et Kurodo disparut.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

_C'était il y a plus de dix ans, un 23 décembre au soir. La neige recommençait à tomber sur Tokyo. Kurodo tenait Angela d'une main et un bouquet de fleur de l'autre._

- _Dis papa, tu crois que maman va aimer les fleurs ?_

- _J'en suis sûr._

- _Et tu crois que Luna m'en veut encore ?_

- _Mais non. Ta petite sœur n'a que deux ans, elle n'a pas compris que tu avais été méchante avec elle._

- _J'espère… Moi j'aime beaucoup Luna…_

- _Tant mieux. Ta maman et moi avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir deux petites filles si merveilleuses._

_Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur appartement, des cris retentirent à l'intérieur. Kurodo lâcha les fleurs et prit sa fille dans ses bras avant d'entrer._

- _Bonjour monsieur._

_Deux hommes, deux inconnus étaient là. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, tenait fermement Luna alors que l'autre avait une arme pointée sur la tempe de Rosa._

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Nous sommes du Mugenjô. Vous savez, cet endroit d'où votre femme s'est enfuie ? Aujourd'hui nous sommes venus lui faire payer le prix de sa liberté._

_Angela avait réussi à échapper à l'étreinte de son père et s'était précipitée vers sa mère._

- _Ne tuez pas ma maman !! S'il vous plaît !! Ne tuez pas ma maman !!_

- _Désolé gamine._

_Kurodo s'apprêta à utiliser sa « bloody sword » mais il était déjà trop tard. Rosa était étendue sur le sol, une balle logée dans la tête._

- _Et si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive autre chose, laissez nous partir. Le château infini vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes._

_Ils disparurent mystérieusement._

- _Papa !!!! Ils ont enlevé Luna !!! Et maman !!! Y a du sang partout !!!! Papa !!!_

_Le jeune médecin serra sa fille dans ses bras. Deux jours plus tard, il reçut l'avis de décès de Luna. La police avait retrouvé son cadavre à l'entrée du Mugenjô. Elle avait été étranglée. En ce jour de Noël, Kurodo fut définitivement brisé. En lui, quelque chose venait de se tordre, de s'abîmer. Désormais, tout serait différent. Tout._** »**

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**Prochain chapitre :**** l'apparition du docteur Jackal et la suite de la mission.**


	6. Fin de la mission

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**« **

- _Papa !!! Je croyais que plus jamais tu reviendrais à la maison !!_

_Angela, cinq ans, se mit à pleurer et son père la serra dans ses bras._

- _Pardonne-moi ma puce, mais, afin de te protéger plus efficacement et, un jour, pouvoir venger Luna et ta mère, j'ai dû demander à un ami d'opérer quelques petites modifications sur moi._

_La petite fille renifla et lança un regard interrogateur à son père._

- _Regarde Angela._

_Il fit apparaître des scalpels._

- _C'est pratique !_

- _Oui, ma chérie, très utile._

- _Dis papa, à moi aussi tu m'apprendras des techniques ? Comme mamie Maya l'avait fait pour toi._

- _Bien sûr que oui Angela. Je t'enseignerais tout ce qu'il faut savoir afin que tu puisses te défendre._

_La gamine lui sourit innocemment et Kurodo se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de leur préparer à manger._** »**

Oooooooooooo

- Il a disparu où le psychopathe ? s'énerva Ban.

Il reçut alors un coup de la part d'un sac à dos en forme de lapin.

- Mais t'es folle !! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Réfléchis un peu et tu trouveras tout seul.

Angela lui tira la langue et retourna à côté de Shido. Ce fut ce moment que choisis Akabane pour réapparaître.

- Nous pouvons y aller. Et toi, tu restes là.

- Non.

- Angela tu restes ici.

- Non.

- _Elle doit bien être l'une des seules personnes à tenir tête à Jackal, _pensa Jûbei.

- T'es pénible quand tu t'y mets.

- Tu ne le savais pas encore ??

Vaincu, Kurodo haussa les épaules et fit signe aux autres qu'il était grand temps d'y aller. Angela, heureuse d'avoir eu le dernier mot, sautillait joyeusement aux côtés du Beast Master qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

- _Vraiment trop mignonne…_

Evidemment, Akabane n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, mais il feignait l'ignorance. Pour l'instant du moins.

A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas dans l'étage VIP que des gardes les entourèrent. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança alors vers eux.

- Bonjour, je suis Kyo Monayo, concurrent de Riko Anamiya. Je souhaiterais récupérer les deux bijoux que vous transportez.

- Désolé, mais c'est hors de question, siffla Ban.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas le choix…

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués par les gardes, il n'en fut rien. Des lianes magiques, sorties d'une étrange boîte que tenait Monayo, les emprisonna. Ils étaient tous pris au piège mis à part Angela.

- Et elle ? demanda innocemment Ginji.

- Cette jeune fille va devenir mon otage afin que vous coopériez avec moi. Comme elle est totalement inoffensive, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de la ligoter.

Jackal ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne me fierais pas à son apparence.

Monayo ricana.

- De quoi devrai-je avoir peur ? D'un coup de ruban ?

- Je vous aurais prévenu…

La jeune fille donna un coup de pied dans la boîte et elle tomba au sol, libérant ainsi les récupérateurs. Akabane confia ce qu'il transportait à Kazuki et demanda au petit groupe d'aller chercher ce qu'ils devaient récupérer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous deux, on va se débrouiller.

Les autres obtempérèrent et pénétrèrent dans la chambre 505 pendant que le médecin se débarrassait paisiblement et efficacement des gardes qui les entouraient.

Oooooooooooo

**« **

_Angela, sept ans, était assise sur les genoux de son père dans leur salon._

- _Jackal !_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

- _Ton costume que tu portes de plus en plus souvent me fait penser à celui de Jackal. C'est le personnage d'un film dont j'ai vu l'affiche._

- _Oh… Tu trouves que docteur Jackal ça m'irait bien comme pseudonyme pour mon nouveau travail de transporteur ?_

- _Oui !!!!_

- _Si ça te plaît, je vais l'adopter._

_La petite fille se blottit alors contre Kurodo._

- _Dis papa, c'est vrai que tu ne travailleras plus jamais à l'hôpital ?_

- _Oui._

- _Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que je n'ai plus envie de sauver des gens désormais. Cette foi que j'avais, je l'ai perdue à jamais quand maman et Luna sont parties. Tu comprends ?_

- _Je crois. Et c'est quoi transporteur ?_

- _C'est le fait de transporter un objet d'un endroit à un autre à la demande d'un client._

- _Et ça te plaît ?_

- _Oui, c'est divertissant._

_La fillette se tut un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait._

- _Papa, est-ce que c'est mal de tuer ?_

- _Oui._

- _Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?_

- _Pour me débarrasser de ceux qui me gêne pour accomplir mes missions. De plus, à part la tienne, la vie ne représente plus rien à mes yeux, mais tu es sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre. Tu sais Angie, je suis fier de toi._

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui, vraiment. Je te promets qu'un jour nous irons tous les deux au Mugenjô pour les venger, je te le promets._

- _D'accord._

_Angela finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, pas très sûre d'avoir tout saisi aux explications données._** »**

Ooooooooooooo

Quand les récupérateurs retournèrent dans le couloir, ils purent assister au massacre. Jackal, appuyé contre le mur, observait paisiblement les corps inertes des gardes qui jonchaient le sol. Kyo Monayo quant à lui faisait face à Angela.

- Akabane, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué lui aussi ? l'interrogea Kazuki.

- Parce qu'Angie souhaitait s'en occuper elle-même. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui enlever ce plaisir.

- Elle sait réellement se battre alors ?

- Juge toi-même.

Angela posa une main sur sa cuisse et fit remonter lentement le tissu de sa robe. L'homme, absorbé par ce spectacle tentant, ne compris pas immédiatement quand il aperçut une jarretière en dentelles qui tenait deux poignards. La jeune fille les attrapa et, plus rapide que l'éclair, les envoya sur sa cible. Les deux attérirent en plein cœur et l'homme s'écroula sur le champ. Heureuse de sa performance, elle se tourna vers son public. Alors que Jackal applaudissait, très fier, les autres la dévisageaient étrangement. Ce fut Midô qui formula la pensée commune.

- T'en planques beaucoup des armes sur toi ?

- Peut-être bien… Qui sait…

- Tu vises drôlement bien en attendant, remarqua Ginji.

- Bien entendu, oublierais-tu qui m'a entraînée toutes ses années ?

Elle fit un signe de la main vers son professeur de père et les autres grimacèrent.

- _On aurait dû sans douter, tel père, telle fille… Pourtant elle, elle ne fait pas peur… _fut leur pensée commune.

Ooooooooooo

**« **

- _Salut Angie. Ca s'est bien passé aujourd'hui au collège ?_

_L'adolescente de douze ans ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et courut dans sa chambre. Kurodô soupira et alla la voir. Il frappa et entra dans la pièce aux murs roses. Il trouva sa fille dans son lit entrain de pleurer. Il poussa quelques peluches et s'assit._

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Rien du tout !!! Va travailler !!!!!_

_ - Ce n'est que demain matin que je pars en mission. _

_- …_

_Jackal enleva quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la collégienne et réitéra sa question._

_- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Plusieurs choses._

_ - Je t'écoute._

_ - Certains élèves se moquent de toi… et de moi par la même occasion. Ils me répètent que tu serais plus à ta place dans un asile ou dans une prison. Ils me disent aussi que tu m'as adoptée car je ressemble à une étrangère…_

_Elle éclata en sanglots._

_ - Angie, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire honte._

_ - Mais c'est pas le cas !!!! C'est les autres qui sont stupides !!!!!_

_ - Angie, peu importe les médisances des autres, l'essentiel est ce que tu penses toi. Sache que je suis vraiment fier de toi et que je suis très heureux que tu aies hérité de la beauté de ta mère. Ca me fait très plaisir._

_ - Papa !!!_

_Elle lui sauta au cou._

- _Je t'adore mon papa !!!_

_Il sourit sincèrement._** »**

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Angela et Shido, le début d'une histoire ? Ban VS Jackal …**


	7. Attention

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- C'est gentil à toi Shido d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner pour faire les courses.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu sais, d'habitude je me débrouille toute seule, mais là j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à tout porter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

- T'es vraiment un mec adorable.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été accompagnée d'un magnifique sourire. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda la jeune fille marcher joyeusement devant lui. Elle portait une jupe blanche à volants assez courte et un débardeur rose. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur le sac à dos en forme de lapin. Elle se retourna.

- Shido ? Tu viens ? Ne reste pas planté là !!

Elle lui prit la main et le traîna dans le supermarché.

- Shido, tu peux aller prendre du café s'il te plaît ?

- J'y vais.

Alors que la jeune fille tentait d'attraper un sachet de riz, trois étudiants l'abordèrent.

- Alors ma mignonne, tu es toute seule ?

- On va t'accompagner.

- Laissez moi tranquille !

Elle recula légèrement.

- Allez mignonne, viens avec nous.

- Foutez moi la paix !!!!

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

- C'est vous qui l'emmerdez ?

- Oui, et ça te pose un problème ?

- Oui. Un gros même, grogna Shido

Devant le regard plus que menaçant du Beast Master, les étudiants s'enfuirent sans un mot de plus. Angela, quant à elle, était devenue rouge pivoine à cause de l'étreinte. Prenant sur elle, elle se retourna afin de faire face à son ami.

- Merci Shido.

- Je t'en prie.

Ils finirent rapidement les courses et passèrent à la caisse. Afin de ranger son argent, la lycéenne posa ses paquets et ne vit pas qu'elle se trouvait sur la route.

- Attention !!

Shido venait de la plaquer contre le mur car une voiture arrivait droit sur elle.

- Merci…. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Beast Master. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Shido passa délicatement une main sur la joue d'Angela qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Je vous dérange ?

Ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix familière.

- Papa !!!

Elle se mit à rougir violemment et Shido s'écarta vivement d'elle et s'attendit à recevoir une pluie de scalpels de la part de Jackal. Toutefois, rien ne vint.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là papa ?

- Je me rends chez mon client. Et vous deux ?

- Shido a accepté de m'aider pour faire les courses !!!

- Je vois… C'est très gentil de sa part. Propose lui de boire quelque chose à la maison pour le remercier. Sur ce, à plus tard.

Il continua sa route, laissant les deux jeunes gens assez gênés.

- Il a raison. Puisque tu m'aides à amener les courses à la maison, tu n'auras qu'à monter un moment et je te ferais quelque chose à manger.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! De quoi tu as peur ?

- _De ton père. _De rien. C'est comme tu veux.

- Dans ce cas, on est parti !

Ooooooooooooo

Quand Akabane arriva sur son lieu de rendez-vous, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux Get Backers.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Jackal ? cracha Ban.

- Je suis venu rapporter un document à mon client, rien de plus. Je suppose qu'on vous a demandé de récupérer ce même document.

- Tout à fait.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais nous allons devoir régler ça par la force. Lequel de vous deux sera mon adversaire ?

- Moi.

- Mais Ban-chan…

- Tu m'en vois ravi Midô.

Ginji s'écarta de la nouvelle aire de combat alors que les deux ennemis se faisaient face.

Oooooooooooooo

**« **

_Angela, treize ans, cuisinait tranquillement pour le dîner quand son père entra brutalement dans l'appartement. Elle éteignit la cuisinière et alla le rejoindre._

- _T'es en avance !_

- _Je sais…_

_Sa voix était faible et la collégienne s'aperçut qu'il était gravement blessé._

- _Papa !!!_

_Elle accourut vers lui afin de l'aider._

- _Papa, que s'est-il passé ?_

- _A trop vouloir dépasser ses limites, il arrive de tomber sur un os…_

_Il s'allongea sur le canapé et Angela lui apporta la trousse de secours, très utile à eux deux._

- _Papa… Je sais bien que tu es extrêmement doué et que tu n'as peur de rien, mais fait tout de même attention. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux. Papa, je t'en supplie, si un jour tu t'aperçois qu'un combat risque de t'être fatal, abandonne. Si tu venais à mourir…_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa gorge étant nouée par les sanglots. Akabane posa une main sur la tête de sa fille._

- _Angie__, ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais toujours à la maison et ce, tant que tu auras besoin de moi._

_La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire._

- _Merci papa._** »**

Oooooooooooooo

Ban et Akabane étaient blessés tous les deux mais ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de se battre. Toutefois, jugeant que le combat n'avait que trop durer, le maître du Jagan souhaita en finir au plus vite et Kurodo le comprit que trop bien. Ce fut donc à regret qu'il prit soin d'esquiver Midô et de s'éloigner.

- Jackal !!! Reviens ici !! Je croyais que tu te battais toujours jusqu'au bout !

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne peux décemment continuer ainsi. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Tu as peur de mourir ? Etonnant venant de toi.

Le docteur se retourna vers son adversaire et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu sais Midô, le fait de mourir ne me gêne absolument pas puisque, de toute façon, la vie n'a pas spécialement d'importance à mes yeux. Toutefois, je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Au revoir.

Sa silhouette sombre disparut lentement dans une ruelle alors que Ginji rejoignit Ban.

- C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ? Pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit de mourir ???

- Ban-chan, je crois que j'ai compris…

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant venant de toi, mais explique pour voir.

- Je suppose qu'il ne vit plus que pour Angela. Ce n'est encore qu'une ado et la seule famille qui lui reste c'est son père… Imagine si elle venait à le perdre… Je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettrait.

- Tss.

Il n'ajouta rien, trop troublé par cette explication qui ne collait pas au personnage du terrible docteur Jackal.

Ooooooooooo

- Voilà, on est arrivé.

Angela ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et invita Shido à y entrer.

- Pose les courses dans la cuisine, je les rangerais plus tard.

Le Beast Master obtempéra mais s'arrêta net devant la porte du frigo, si bien que la jeune fille le percuta de plein fouet.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

- Désolé, mais…

Il pointa son doigt vers la porte du frigo. En effet, divers dessins d'enfant y étaient accrochés.

- Ben quoi ? Ce sont des dessins que j'avais fait quand j'étais gamine.

- Ah… C'est-à-dire que j'ai été surpris, voilà tout…

La lycéenne haussa les épaules et proposa à Shido de s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'elle préparait un encas. Afférée dans la cuisine, elle ne se rendit pas compte du regard perçant que lui lançait son invité.

- _Si seulement je pouvais sortir avec elle… Mais je risque de finir en gruyère… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** et oui Akabane, tous les enfants grandissent et tombent amoureux…**


	8. Avoir une fille

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Flash back entre **« **_italique_** »**

**Crédits :**personnages à leurs créateurs sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien. Pour les extrait de chansons : _Mon ange _de C.Dion, _Avoir une fille_ dans Roméo et Juliette,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela s'était assise à côté de Shido sur le canapé. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, la jeune fille entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Dis-moi, tu as une petite amie ?

- Euhh non pourquoi ?

- Même pas la fille chez qui tu vis ?

- Non. Madoka est comme ma petite sœur mais les autres refusent de le comprendre.

- T'es mignon quand t'essaies de te justifier.

- Hein ??? Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? Je suis toute seule en ce moment.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Disons que Jackal est assez dissuasif tout de même…

La lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- T'as raison. A chaque fois que je voulais sortir avec un garçon, il me disait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Comment veux-tu lutter contre un tel argument ?

- En effet…

A ces mots, le Beast Master se pencha légèrement vers Angela.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas y.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance d'obtenir le droit de sortir avec toi ?

Elle rougit et s'approcha à son tour de lui.

- Qui sait… Il suffira de lui demander…

Le cœur battant, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

- Je vais y aller Angela.

- D'accord.

Alors que la jeune fille le raccompagnait à l'entrée, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Kurodo.

- Tiens, tu tombes très bien Shido.

Il l'attira dehors et ferma la porte. Akabane fit apparaître un scalpel et en caressa les courbes.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me demander ?

- Comment tu le sais Jackal ?

- Quand on devient parent, il faut prendre l'habitude de tout savoir rien qu'en observant.

Le Beast Master prit une profonde inspiration, probablement sa dernière, avant de se lancer.

- J'aimerais sortir avec Angela.

Silence. Il était aux aguets et se préparait à recevoir la sentence divine.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est d'accord.

Shido fut tellement surpris, qu'il en perdit la parole l'espace de quelques instants.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tout à fait. Elle est amoureuse de toi et je n'y peux absolument rien. Cependant…

Il plaqua Shido contre le mur et lui mit un scalpel sous le cou.

- Fais lui du mal et tu connaîtras des souffrances que tu n'imaginais même pas dans tes pires cauchemars. C'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Alors à bientôt.

Jackal rentra chez lui, laissant un Beast Master médusé et relativement inquiet.

Ooooooooooo

Je rentrai dans l'appartement où Angela m'attendait. Je lui résumais brièvement ma conversation avec Shido et elle me sauta dans les bras pour me remercier. Ce sourire sur son visage n'avait pas de prix. Je lui expliquais que j'étais un peu fatigué et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à me réveiller à l'heure du dîner. Joignant le geste à la parole, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et quitta mon chapeau et mon manteau avant de m'étendre sur mon lit vide et froid. Je fixai alors le plafond blanc et, comme à chaque fois, mon esprit convergeait vers elle.

**_  
Je voudrais te voir là haut  
et pouvoir voler aussi haut_**

****

_Rosa, voilà tant d'années que tu n'es plus là et que tu as rejoint les cieux. Toi, mon ange exotique, tu as disparu trop soudainement.Je voudrais tant pouvoir te rejoindre dans ce paradis que tu as dû regagner. Pourquoi tes ailes blanches qui me protégeaient t'ont-elles emmenées si loin de moi ? Je voudrais tant te voir que parfois j'essaie de deviner ta présence parmi les étoiles._

**_Mon ange tu me manques tant  
et je suis si triste et seul parfois_**

****

_Tu me manques tellement que j'en ai perdu mes rêves et ma joie de vivre. Moi qui souhaitais sauver des vies plus que tout, vois ce que je suis devenu. Malgré ma tristesse qui refuse de disparaître, mes larmes ne coulent plus depuis bien longtemps, enfermées à double tour dans ce cœur que je n'ai plus. Je me sens seul car même la présence de milliers de gens ne saurait combler l'absence de toi, mon âme sœur. Moi qui étais si romantique et timide, vois ce que je suis devenu. J'ai tant changé que je me reconnais à peine dans le miroir._

**_  
Si tu pouvais revenir  
vole mon ange_**

****

_Si tu pouvais revenir, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, quitte à vendre mon âme pour que cela se réalise. Mon ange, mon amour, tu t'es envolée loin de cette vie sans moi. Un jour, je te rejoindrais mais pour l'instant, malgré mon envie, je ne peux pas. Merci d'avoir laissé notre premier petit ange à mes côtés car grâce à elle je peux continuer à exister malgré ton absence douloureuse._

Je tournai la tête vers la table de chevet et y prit le cadre contenant la photo de notre mariage. Ces années douces et heureuses sont bien loin désormais. Angela a grandi et moi j'ai complètement changé. Angela, ma petite fille…

Je reposai le cadre et fermai les yeux.

**_Avoir une fille, c'est faire une femme  
Une petite virtuose, avant ses gammes_**

_Où est la petite fille curieuse qui avait peur du noir ? Qu'est devenue la petite fille qui dessinait maladroitement sur la table du salon ? Elle est là et a énormément grandi. D'ici quelques années elle deviendra une femme et quittera cet appartement._

**_  
Avoir une fille, c'est faire un crime  
Où le coupable est la victime  
Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang_**

****

_Avoir une fille est un cadeau merveilleux et empoisonné. On est coupable de sa naissance et victime de son évolution. Moi qui n'aie plus qu'elle, elle est ma vie et tout ce que je possède de plus précieux. _

****

**_Avoir une fille, c'est trembler de peur  
Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur_**

**_Je hais les hommes et leurs regards  
Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires_**

****

_Je tremble d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'elle sort. J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse belle pour l'un de ces menteurs qui ne cherche que de quoi s'amuser. Je crains aussi qu'elle accorde sa confiance à un homme indigne d'elle. Et puis, je hais leurs regards dans la rue, ces regards emplis de désir malsain et d'envie. Si je pouvais, je les tuerais tous afin qu'elle ne soit jamais en danger. Et pourtant…_

**_  
Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux  
Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur  
Je fermerai à double tour mon cœur _**

****

_Je sais bien qu'il est impossible d'empêcher nos enfants de grandir et de les protéger éternellement. Et ce jour que je craignais tant est arrivé : elle est tombé réellement amoureuse. Pour la première fois, j'ai pu apercevoir dans ses yeux cette lueur que je connaissais si bien, cette lueur qui habitait autrefois les yeux de sa mère. Ma petite fille aime un homme et je n'y peux rien. Et le jour où il viendra me demander la main de ma fille en m'appelant monsieur, je ne pourrais que sourire tristement et sceller mon cœur déjà condamné. Je goûterais alors à une solitude encore plus profonde, mais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de les féliciter car le bonheur de son enfant n'a pas de prix._

**_Avoir une fille..._**

****

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et me redressai. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de devenir schizophrène : d'un côté le sanguinaire docteur Jackal et de l'autre Kurodo Akabane. Toutefois, celui que j'étais a pratiquement disparu et ne subsiste que pour Angela. La mort de ceux qui nous sont chers peut changer même les plus gentils et heureux d'entre nous.

Des coups à la porte mirent définitivement fin à mes déprimantes réflexions. Je me levai et rejoignit ma fille.

**A suivre… Reviews ?? **


	9. Derrière le masque

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic. Laissez moi des reviews please !!!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Crédits :** personnages à leurs créateurs sauf Angela, Rosa, Luna et les clients. Le poème est à moi donc si jamais il vous intéresse, dîtes le moi d'abord !

Voilà, s'est terminé ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette version du passé de Jackal. A bientôt.

Oooooooooooo

Quelques mois plus tard à l'Honky Tonk.

Alors que Shido et Ban se disputaient pour la énième fois en une heure pour une histoire de mission ratée, Ginji et Angela les observaient paisiblement tout en mangeant des gâteaux.

- Ils ne changeront donc jamais.

- Non. Ban-chan et Shido adorent se crier dessus. Je dirais même que c'est l'un de leur passe-temps favori.

- Si ça les amuse… Et puis, ils sont mignons quand ils s'énervent pour rien.

- C'est vrai.

A ce moment là, Heaven entra accompagnée d'Akabane et de Kazuki.

- J'ai une mission pour vous !!

Le maître du Jagan sourit.

- Tiens dresseur de singes, va dire bonjour à ton cher beau papa…

- C'est pas mon beau-père !! Pas encore du moins !!!

Angela rougit violemment alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire. Même Jackal esquissa un franc sourire.

Le temps passe vite, si vite que chaque instant doit devenir important à nos yeux.

Oooooooooooo

Elle était si belle,

Telle une fleur sauvage et colorée

Que par cette douce demoiselle

Il a été ensorcelé.

Il l'a aimée avec force et pudeur

Elle lui a offert amour et douceur.

En elle, il avait trouvé l'âme sœur

En lui, elle avait rangé son cœur.

Elle, la princesse d'Occident,

Lui, le lycéen d'Orient.

Elle et lui, un amour né au hasard,

Lui et elle, une histoire comme on les narre.

Ils se sont mariés

Et eurent deux enfants

Telle était l'issue prédestinée

De ce conte digne de ceux d'antan.

Toutefois, les contes de fées n'existent pas

Et voilà qu'est apparu le trépas.

La Mort a récupéré un ange exotique

Brisant ainsi leur lien magique.

Sans elle, il a perdu le goût à la vie.

Sans elle, glaciale sont devenues ses nuits.

Sans elle, son cœur a agonisé lentement.

Sans elle, son âme a sombré dans le néant.

Malgré tout, il demeure ici

Et veille sur sa vie.

Celle de son enfant

Grâce à qui il n'a pas rejoint à son tour le firmament.

L'homme heureux qu'il était

A changé pour un tueur sans pitié.

Mais derrière son masque inquiétant

Se cache encore celui qu'il était avant.

Une image, un costume

Peuvent dissimuler des regrets posthumes.

Une attitude, un personnage mauvais

Peuvent étouffer les blessures d'un être brisé.

Il existe des barrières que nous créons, des « costumes » que nous revêtons, qui nous permettent parfois d'oublier nos faiblesses et nos blessures. Derrière un masque peut se cacher bien des secrets, parfois douloureux ou inavouables. Derrière un masque, peut se dissimuler tant de souvenirs enfouis et de regrets. N'est-ce pas Akabane ?

**FIN**

**Reviews, s'il vous plaît…**


End file.
